Don't Think Twice It's All Right
by hunter-ftw
Summary: Sora and Axel are room-mates with a relationship coated in ten kinds of denial. Riku will eventually come in  as a Professor, no less!  and throw one more wrench into the pile of confusion they already had. Come along for the ride?


**This is a story about... I'm not sure yet. **

**Axel and Sora room together in an apartment off campus. Riku is Sora's English Professor. Axel and Sora have a fucked up relationship coated in ten kinds of denial. Some sex, some angst, maybe some humor along the way? **

* * *

><p>There were pros and cons to everything, Sora knew.<p>

For instance, the freedom of college was liberating. Splitting rent on an apartment within walking distance to campus with your best friend was phenomenal! Late night gaming, food runs, the occasional social gathering… they were set!

Of course, as life goes, there were quite a few set-backs. He was happy they had decided to move in two months before school actually started, though. The reality of living on their own had hit them both pretty hard, since they were both quite new to it. Budgeting was harder than expected, and while they did manage to do so, it was depressing to open a fridge to the college necessity of cup of noodles and water sometimes.

Even though they would never tell anyone, neither of them were keen on killing spiders. So when Sora had begged Axel to come see the, 'huge fucking thing, oh my god! You have to kill it Axe, come on!' and Axel had stood there nervously, green eyes blotted with anxiety at even the thought, they realized they had a problem.

Four failed attempts at getting near it and one vacuum hose later, the spider was dead.

Sora getting annoyed that Axel didn't know how to do laundry and Axel annoyed that Sora never cleaned up his dishes were on the list of things that neither was really prepared for, but they were learning to cope and compromise. After Axel let his best friend's dishes pile a mile high and there was mold growing, Sora got the message. When Axel's room became nearly hazardous when Sora stopped taking his things to the laundry mat, Axel cleaned up his act (and his room, thankfully).

It was a tough start, but the habits were easy to get into. First paycheck for both of them went to necessities, and if things were covered, they decided if they would maybe put aside a little extra for next month or buy some luxury items (like maybe a new video game or brand name snacks). They had sort of decided in the beginning that they would do more of the first option because they had dreams of some amazing end-of-semester-party.

A month into the semester and Sora was pretty sure he had never been happier.

It was a Thursday night and they both had class in the morning, but they also both had raid duties and Sora had a paper that was half-finished which his professor expected by midnight, the absolute latest.

It was 10:45, and as his cat pet named Gigas ripped at some boss and Axel, a mage, cursed in the corner, he could not care less. Words were shouted between him and his guild over an expensive headset, his toes curling and clicking against the wooden floor. Sora's lip was being rolled between his teeth, his eyes quickly widening and a curse ripping from his throat as he watched his health bar go from green to a maddening read and then death.

"Fuuuuuuck!" He pushed himself away from his desk and let his headset fall from his head, slumping backwards and almost out of his roll-y chair completely. "I can't believe I didn't even see that coming.. Urgh… I hate myself a little bit."

"Well I hate you a lot a' bit, Sor. Now can you stop moping and come back already, I'm about to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, and obnoxious beeping noise littered the apartment and brought Sora back to full attention. It was the alarm that signaled it was time to stop fucking around and get his school work done. "Shit! My paper!" The single lines on the clocks transformed to read 11:00 and Sora returned to his desk where he picked up his head-set. "Sorry guys, it's eleven! Got a paper to finish. Good luck!" With that, he logged out and shut WoW down, pulling up iTunes and Word. "Sorry Axe… tell me how it goes?"

"Shut up, you. Abandoning your friends in their time of need for an education? I don't even know you right now." The sarcasm in his voice was so heavy it was dripping like syrup and even if it wasn't, the smile on his face betrayed him.

"Mmmhmm, whatever." Sora grinned lazy before waving a brief good-bye to Axel, clicking on a song and dutifully clacking at his keyboard, pausing occasionally to check a source or change a song. Sometimes he glanced over at Axel's screen, curious as to where they were in the dungeon or if they were still there at all. He never let his eyes linger too long though- he did have priorities. Sort of.

It was 11:45 by the time he sent his finished result in, grinning because truth be told, he thought it was fucking brilliant. Sora wrote on the representation of women in comic books because college was amazing, simple as that. He let out a sigh of relief when the document was sent and stood up from his chair, head-set falling once again as he stretched his back and legs. Tiny cracking sounds filled up the living room/kitchen combo. Sora wiggled his toes then walked over to his best friend who was currently hunched over his desk, fingers spamming numbers and moves and clicking the mouse furiously. Axel had a habit of chewing on his shirt when he was really into something and he was doing it now. That particular shirt had loose threads hanging from the collar, it was abused so much.

Axel didn't even notice Sora standing behind him. Now that his own work was done, he supposed he could join the raid again.. Or…

An impish grin jumped onto Sora's slightly chapped lips as he pressed his chest against Axel's back (the weirdo liked sitting in a stool for some reason, one of the oddest things Sora had ever seen). This made Axel jump in his seat but stay mostly focused on his screen and the events unfolding on there. "Sora, what the hell are you doing?"

There was no quiver in his voice. Axel was hard to break, but Sora personally always found that sort of challenge really fun. "I'll give you three guesses." Long and calloused fingers found themselves settling on Axel's thighs, lightly tracing random shapes and words. The red-head had yet to vocally respond, though Sora could feel his thighs occasionally having spasms and a sigh or two leaving him.

"Are you really going to do this now? I have shit to do, come on, man." Part of Sora hesitated because he hated making the wrong call. Was he really annoyed and wanted to finish the raid or was he just talking around the building tension? His fingers stopped momentarily, forehead resting in Axel's mane of fire, breathing in the green apple shampoo they both shared. Sora pressed his lips against the nape of his room-mate's neck, taking his hands away and placing them on his shoulders instead, gently rubbing the area there.

"Sorry, Axe." It was soft and a bit embarrassed, and Axel just laughed it off.

"Don't worry, Pidge. I'll fuck you later, just let me get through this real quick." He turned around briefly and stuck his tongue out, flicking it suggestively. Sora's eyes trained on his tongue ring and doubled with the promise, he backed off. Axel never lied, that was for sure.

"I'm holdin' you to that. I'm gonna shower, hurry up! We got class at 8 in the morning, in case you forgot, I'd like to get at least four hours sleep tonight."

Axel just waved him off nonchalantly and Sora shook his head in feign disappointment. Fuck buddies and best friends? Yes. In an actual romantic relationship? Well, no, not really. Sometimes the lines blurred and Sora wondered but they had gone over the terms to whatever the hell they were doing a few times, and they both came to the conclusion that they were just simply best friends who enjoyed each other sexually. They had separate bedrooms and sometimes they even had relationships with other people, so they could function outside of each other just fine.

But there were times when they were both in relationships and still met up in the middle of the night, teeth and tongues clashing, fingers grasping and breaths gasping.

They didn't talk about those nights.

When Sora got into the shower and let the scalding water wrap around his body, tinting his skin pink and dragging his hair down towards the slippery bottom, the door creaked open and with closed eyes Sora smiled. The plastic shower door with beginning signs of rust veining around metal bottom slid open, letting a burst of cold air in which gave rise to goosebumps all over his body. It was soon shut and a taller, more lithe body covered his own. Almost shyly, Sora opened his eyes and glanced up, the sky meeting the grass then lips connecting once, twice, three times.

They took their time in the shower, actually cleaning one another while giving long, lazy kisses and back washes with more intimate touches. Sora sank down to his knees and took in all of Axel, blue orbs drinking in his friend's slightly agape mouth, his closed eyes and the way his chest moved quickly and shallowly, long fingernails digging into his scalp.

Axel absolutely adored the way running water traveled from Sora's hair down his best, riding his spine to the cleft of his ass. The way he pressed his cheek desperately to the cool tiles of the wall for some relief from the heat of his body and the water and the way he right away pressed back onto Axel, letting out a whine when he was filled.

Half-chewed fingernails bit into Sora's hips, leaving jagged shallow marks. The metal of his tongue ring pressed against Sora's shoulder as he bit and licked there, never making noise beyond a grunt or two while Sora bit onto his own arm trying to keep his sounds to a minimum. Over time it had gotten easier, but that didn't mean he could stop every moan from worming it's way out. Sora settled for whispering Axel's name over and over until Axel was thrusting so deep all the words died in his throat, his head falling back onto the other's shoulder.

Silence rang throughout the shower as they were flush against each other, fingers tracing scars, lips traveling along slick skin. The closeness between them almost became unbearable, and when Axel confessed a barely audible, "I need you" and choked out Sora's name, they were both coming and settling into each other.

Luke-warm water now ran over them and Axel said he'd clean up. Sora accepted it wordlessly because he was essentially useless after an orgasm, not even bothering to get a towel when he got out of the shower, not even when Axel yelled from the shower that he's gonna be the reason the wood rots, damn it. Sora had only been able to manage a stupid grin before he plopped down on Axel's mattress which was on the floor, getting his pillows and blankets damp in about three seconds flat.

Yeah, they had separate rooms, but Sora couldn't even count on one hand how many times he'd slept in his own bed since the first day they got here three months ago.

Axel crawled into his bed with a bit of a scowl, immediately complaining about the wet fabric, words which Sora barely heard. He stopped when Sora laid his head on his chest, a sloppy kiss being pressed to his collarbone and the tiniest of smiles pulled at his lips.

Sometimes the lines got blurred.. Maybe more often than not but, hey, there were pros and cons to everything, right?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story. I had no vision of ending it like this when I began, but I'm interested to see where it might lead. <strong>

**Riku will definitely appear, and there will definitely be some drama. Maybe some Roxas? Who knows!**

**YOU WILL IF YOU STICK AROUND!**

**At least one review, please, I'd like to know if anyone cares.**


End file.
